


Almost first meeting

by Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bad experiences, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hiding, Hunters & Hunting, Injury, Major Character Injury, Monster Hunters, Pizza, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Separation Anxiety, Serious Injuries, Social Anxiety, antivoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Fresh meets the gang for the first time. The second time.But this time Error is with him.





	Almost first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I got a while back. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Fresh sat in the anti-void with a frown. He was a bit bored.

Okay. That had been a lie.

He was scared because Ink had organised an actual hunt after him, Error, Nightmare and the gang. He was hiding out in the anti-void and waiting for Error to return, maybe with a bit of food. He wasn't picky...

He really hoped everyone was alright even though he was scared of the gang. The only time he'd met them they'd threatened him. Error kept insisting they were nice though...

Fresh sighed quietly and curled up a bit. He was exhausted but he knew he was a heavy sleeper. If Ink came to the anti-void and tried to hurt him he wouldn't even notice...

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, shivering a bit. The anti-void was really cold... He was glad for his glasses though. The anti-void was most likely blindingly white...

~~~

"fREsh. why aREn't yOu with thE OthERs at thE hidEOut? i want yOu tO finally mEEt thEm." Error said gently.

Fresh looked up.

"Sorry. My magic spazzed out. I knew you'd search for me eventually." He replied with a small smile. His magic hadn't worked because he had been too scared to go to the hideout... And at least he'd hoped that Error would come search for him. Confirmation was always a nice thing.

Error looked at Fresh worriedly.

"aRE yOu suRE that's suppOsEd tO happEn?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice.

Fresh nodded. He'd had that problem for a long time. Whenever he got too anxious his magic wouldn't work or it'd just stop working randomly and backlash at him. He had no idea why. He got up and brushed his clothes off.

"Could you please open a portal?" He asked, looking up at Error. The other was much taller than him, at least by a few feet.

"Of cOuRsE." Error replied and opened a portal straight to the hideout. He wasn't risking Fresh's life by sending him through a random AU.

Fresh nodded thankfully and went through the portal hesitantly. He still didn't trust the gang very much. He saw them as possible allies or even friends but he wasn't sure if they would betray him like everyone else he'd met.

Though... Error hadn't betrayed him yet... He looked behind him. Error's presence was always reassuring.

Error walked through after Fresh and looked around the living room.

"sEEms likE nObOdy's hOmE." He said and walked to a couch.

Fresh nodded a bit and followed Error. Even though there was nobody around he didn't want to be so out in the open. He sat down next to Error, playing with his hands nervously.

~~~

"Hey, Error!" Dust called out with a smile. He frowned when he saw the small skeleton next to Error.

"You again?!" He shouted, pulling out his knife.

Fresh flinched at the obvious threat and hugged Error tightly.

"This was a bad idea, really really bad idea." He mumbled, feeling tears collect in his eye sockets.

Error held Fresh close.

"put away yOuR wEapOn, dust. hE's nOt a thREat." He explained, hugging the trembling skeleton gently.

Dust glared at the small skeleton.

"How are you so sure?" He asked with a frown.

"hE's gEtting huntEd tOO EvEn thOugh hE has dOnE nOthing wROng. hE dOEsn't havE any lv and hE's nOt a sOul Eating dEmOn." Error explained. "just lOOk at him."

Fresh cuddled into Error a bit more, making the destroyer smile a small bit. It made him happy that Fresh trusted him enough to turn to him for protection.

Dust nodded.

"I'll go get Nightmare." He replied and ran off.

"EvERything's Okay, fREsh. thEy wOn't huRt yOu. thEy'RE REally nicE." Error explained.

Fresh cuddled into Error a bit more, squeezing his eye sockets shut.

"Are... are you sure? They already tried to hurt me once. I can understand it though. I got way too close to their home. I wouldn't like that either..." He mumbled softly.

Error didn't really know what to do so he rubbed Fresh's skull as gently as he could.

Fresh leaned into the touch a small bit. It was really comforting. He fixed his glasses and looked up when someone went into the room. Oh... Five someones, including the one with the knife.

"Error!" Cross called out happily. "Can you stay here until Inky gives up?" He asked with a smile.

Error sighed.

"i'll stay..." He replied. "that's fREsh. hE'll stay tOO." He explained.

Fresh stared up at the other skeletons, his Soul pulsing anxiously. He didn't want them to hurt him... It would disappoint Error most likely.

Nightmare frowned after glancing over Fresh.

"As much as I appreciate the negative feelings, I'd rather not have them from an ally." He explained.

Fresh flinched slightly.

"Relax." Cross said with a smile. "We don't mean any harm." He explained.

Fresh cuddled a bit more into Error.

"Is he going to cling to you the whole time?" Dust asked with a frown.

"pRObably." Error replied, rubbing Fresh's skull gently. He'd seemed to like it.

Fresh leaned into the touch a bit.

"W.. well, I don't trust you..." He mumbled quietly.

"At least he's honest." Horror threw in.

"It's fair though. We don't trust him that much either." Killer replied.

Horror nodded with a grin.

"No funny business." He warned.

Fresh nodded a small bit. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not people who allowed him to stay at their place. He looked up at Error. He hoped he wasn't annoying him.

"yOu'RE finE." Error replied when he felt Fresh tense.

"So.. I believe I should introduce everyone." Nightmare announced. He proceeded to list off a few names while he pointed at everyone. Fresh didn't think he'd be able to remember them all anytime soon.

"I... I'm Fresh." He introduced himself quietly.

"Hi!" The skeleton that Nightmare had called Cross said with a smile.

"H... Hello..." Fresh replied nervously.

Cross smiled brightly and went to the couch where Fresh was sitting. The small skeleton looked so nervous. Maybe he could help him.

Fresh frowned and moved closer to Error, eyeing Cross warily.

Error smiled a bit.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Cross asked with a smile.

Fresh stared up at Cross with a small frown.

"Free time...?" He asked confusedly. When he wasn't running for his life he was busy scavenging for food. He didn't have any free time.

Cross frowned. "The time where you're not doing anything crucial to your survival?" He asked.

"Sleep...?" Fresh offered with a frown. When Cross' frown deepened a bit, he quickly thought about it.

"I.. I like talking to Error..." He replied.

Cross smiled. "That's nice." He said.

Error rubbed Fresh's skull gently. He felt a bit happy about that.

"I like drawing and crafting things for the gang." Cross explained.

"T.. that sounds rad..." Fresh responded quietly.

Cross smiled.

"What kind of fighting magic do you use?" Dust asked curiously, leaning against the back of the couch.

Fresh winced as he looked up at Dust.

"I.. I'm not good at using fighting magic... I don't like it either..." He replied quietly, messing with his sleeves anxiously. He pulled up his fingerless gloves a bit more and used his sleeves to cover some more scars.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Cross asked.

Fresh stiffened. They wouldn't take away his glasses, right...?

"dOn't ask him. hE panics REgulaRly abOut it fOR sOmE REasOn." Error explained.

Fresh shivered a bit. He didn't want them to hate him because of his eyes. Error might hate him too...

"I.. I should go..." He mumbled quietly, feeling tears collect in his eye sockets.

"Bathroom is down the hallway, third door on the right." Cross explained worriedly.

Fresh shook his head. He meant leaving completely.

Error frowned but let Fresh stand up. He watched as the small skeleton opened a portal and simply left to wherever he was planning to stay. He sure hoped that Fresh would manage to keep out of trouble.

Cross frowned.

"I shouldn't have asked that. Sorry." He apologised with a frown.

"it happEns quitE OftEn. hE'll bE alRight." Error explained.

"Are you sure?" Dust asked worriedly.

Error nodded in response. He looked up when Nightmare walked inside with some food. Right, Fresh needed to eat food too... He hoped the small skeleton would be alright.

~~~

Fresh gasped in pain as he clutched the wound on his ribs. It hurt...

Tears dripped down his face as he stumbled towards a portal.

He shouldn't have left...

He stumbled through and closed it, opening a new portal.

The room was spinning around him as he tripped while going through the portal.

Fresh gasped in pain as he collapsed, his magic cutting off.

He blinked, passing out a few seconds later.

~~~

"Fresh?" Someone asked, maybe sounding worried. Fresh wasn't sure.

Fresh groaned softly in pain. His ribs hurt so much...

He curled up on himself, squeezing his eye sockets shut tightly.

"Fresh, can you hear us?" Someone else asked.

"Wake up." Another voice called.

Fresh winced when he was touched and turned away.

"fREsh. dOn't yOu daRE tO diE." Error said with a frown.

Fresh blinked confusedly. Did Error sound worried? He wouldn't die.

"I just wanna sleep..." He mumbled weakly.

"yOu can slEEp after nightmaRE takEs caRE Of yOuR injuRiEs and yOu Eat sOmEthing." Error replied.

"Why...?" Fresh mumbled quietly, blinking slowly. He felt drained. His ribs were still hurting a lot.

"Because you're hurt." Someone replied.

Fresh looked at them and noticed that it was Nightmare.

"Just my ribs." Fresh mumbled quietly. "And my head a bit..."

"Okay. Ribs and head." Nightmare said. He opened a med kit and took out a jar of healing gel and some bandages.

"I'll take off your jacket and shirt." Nightmare warned and opened Fresh's jacket.

Fresh winced in pain when his injuries were jostled.

"Bear with it." Nightmare said. He took off Fresh's shirt. Nightmare winced when he saw the broken and battered ribs. There were scars everywhere. Some ribs were even healed wrongly. There were three big, bloody slashes on the ribs and they were broken in some parts.

"that dOEsn't lOOk gOOd." Error commented with a concerned frown.

Nightmare nodded a bit in agreement as he opened the jar of healing gel.

"We'll get him fixed up." Horror said reassuringly.

"Yeah." Cross agreed. "I'll get some food." He announced before leaving the room.

Fresh winced when he felt something touch his wound. He whimpered in pain, trying to move away from the touch.

"Sh... It'll be over soon." Nightmare said gently.

Fresh relaxed a bit when the weird thing that had been applied soothed his injuries.

"W.. what is that...?" He asked weakly.

"It's healing gel." Nightmare explained gently.

"It'll definitely help you feel better." Killer explained.

"Okay..." Fresh mumbled with a sigh.

"I only found pizza from lunch." Cross called out. He held a plate with a bit of pizza that he had reheated in the oven. It tasted better than reheating it in the microwave.

"That should work for now." Nightmare replied.

Fresh looked up with interest. Pizza?

"You like pizza?" Dust asked curiously.

"Y.. yeah..." Fresh agreed quietly. He sat up with a pained wince. His skull still hurt a bit. "Pizza is nice..."

He took the plate with a small smile and ate the pizza happily.

Cross rubbed Fresh's skull gently.

Fresh winced at the initial touch but leaned a bit into it after a second. It was actually pretty comforting.

Cross was about to pull back and apologise when Fresh leaned into the touch a bit. Hm. He seemed to like physical contact.

"What do you think of hugs?" Cross asked.

Fresh looked up at Cross. "Well... They're nice as long as they don't hurt..." He replied quietly.

Cross frowned worriedly. "A hug shouldn't hurt." He replied.

Fresh shrugged and continued eating the pizza. He got precisely through two small pieces before he just stopped eating.

Nightmare sighed.

"Are you some kind of god too?" He asked.

"No." Fresh replied. "I'm just not hungry anymore."

Horror frowned and looked at Fresh's thin and brittle bones. Definitely undernourishment. He should talk to Nightmare about it. Maybe they could convince Fresh to join.

Fresh put the plate onto a table.

"Can I sleep now...?" He asked with a small frown. He was so tired. He felt less exhausted after eating something but he still felt pretty bad.

"Sure. Should we wake you up in a few hours?" Killer asked.

Fresh shook his head. He didn't want to be woken up. He laid down and curled up a bit. A minute later he was out like a light.

~~~

"What do you think of him?" Killer asked as he watched Fresh sleep. He seemed to be experiencing complete blackout sleep.

"He seems to get hurt often and he's definitely not a malicious spirit. He seems more misunderstood than anything. I'll try to convince him to join us." Nightmare explained with a worried frown.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Killer replied.

Nightmare nodded. He hoped so too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! 
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos to show me that and maybe even a comment because comments are awesome and very much appreciated. 
> 
> I also have a super important exam tomorrow so I might not be able to upload anything due to overwhelming anxiety. 
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
